cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Simba
'''Simba '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He’s a resident of the Disney Kingdom who joins Mark on his adventures. Background After the production of ''the Lion King, ''Simba and the other characters of the feature film were immediately transported to the Disney Kingdom. Due to the film's thriving popularity over the years, Simba and his family received recognition, fame, wealth and even an African mansion with seven stories and a swimming pool. Simba enjoyed the famous life but he wished that his father, Mufasa would've been in the kingdom to join him. But due to his death in the movie, he is unable to enter the Disney Kingdom. However, one day, Mufasa showed up at the mansion and embraced his son. Simba eventually learned that Mufasa was teleported to the Disney Kingdom because of how several fans wished Mufasa survived the stampede. And as a result of that, the Disney magic revived Mufasa and teleported him to the Disney Kingdom to be reunited with his son. Because of the Lion family's wealth and popularity, they were close friends to Sammie and Davis, the monarchs of the kingdom. One day, a red fire-breathing dragon named Tank attempted to steal the crown and throne from Davis. Simba helped train Davis for the fight and the training proved to useful when the shapeshifter defeated and killed Tank in combat. Later that night, Simba discovered that his father was missing and had the Disney characters search for him. By midnight, the characters failed to find Mufasa and began to think that he was truly killed by Tank when he was in the kingdom. Simba believed that Mufasa was still alive and wished that he would return home to the Disney Kingdom. Development Simba is based off the Simba character from Disney's feature film, ''the Lion King. ''Since Simba was one of the storywriter's favorite Disney characters, he decided to include him in the feature film, along with his friends and family. Since Simba had a close relationship with his father in the feature film, the storywriter decided to include Mufasa, at the very end of the film. Personality Simba is a kind and loyal lion who retains his sense of adventure, bravery and feats of heroism as he often demonstrates alongside his best friend, Mark. As a celebrity in the Disney Kingdom, Simba loved the fame and wealth, he received from the other characters but he eventually wished for a quiet and relaxed life. Despite having everything, his heart desired, Simba didn't exactly feel happy and that the fame would go to his head. Like all of the Disney characters, Simba wasn't ready to live a life of adventure, mostly because he's the opposite of his counterpart who was optimistic and energetic while the Wooten version is calm and matured. When his home kingdom was put in danger, Simba jumped into action and persistently worked to restore his home to its true glory and beauty. Just like all of the Disney characters, Simba was very fond of Mark and fiercely worked to protect him from those who oppress or mistreat him. Simba usually sees Timon and Pumbaa as brotherly figures who care for his health and well-being. He sees Mark as a younger brother figure and will often offer him support or guidance through his journey as king and the protector of the Disney Kingdom. Simba is very family-oriented and when Mufasa was presumed dead, Simba took matters into his own hands and protect the family. Simba maintains a healthy relationship with his daughter, Kiara and son-in-law, Kovu. Like some in-laws, Simba can often have fights with Kovu but ultimately respects him for who he is and is proud to call him, a member of the family. Simba is often portrayed to be shy and insecure. He's mostly worried of disappointing or letting down his family and friends. He does whatever it takes to get his duties around the kingdom, complete and make sure that the streets of it are completely safe and ridden of criminals. Nala's kindness, compassion and close relationship with her husband soothes his insecurities and gives him a bolder and braver demeanor. Physical appearance Simba is a tall and muscular lion with a red mane. By the end of the film, Simba began to walk on two legs and began to wear a white shirt with a crimson jacket and black shorts. Appearances Disney Kingdom Simba is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, alongside Nala and the other Disney characters. Simba warmly befriends the young Jones brothers as they were welcomed into the castle as members of royalty. However, Simba and his family never had the chance to officially meet them because of Tank being revived by a mysterious lightning storm. With his powers being recharged, he cursed the Disney Kingdom and plagued the kingdom with monsters, making it increasingly dangerous for the citizens to be out on the streets. Simba and his family remained inside the mansion and ducked down inside to prevent from being seen from the monsters. Luckily, Mark and the gang re-entered the kingdom and had the citizens evacuated to an abandoned village where they would be safe. Mark learns that there are Disney cyborgs who might be able to help him defeat Tank and break the curse. The Disney princesses, princes and sidekicks tag along with Mark, and Simba and his family offers to join. The gang travels through the deserted kingdom and on the way, they meet Tank, who informs them about his hired assassin that he created to kill Princess Annabelle in order to complete his revenge against the royal family. Before vanishing into the shadows, he gave the Disney gang, a riddle for them to solve in order to find the Princess. They continued with their journey and managed to acquire help from Jaq and Gus, Disney characters who turned into stone by Tank. Mark used the magic wand to revive them and they help lead them to the fountain at Cinderella's chateau after the Beast and Belle solve Tank's tricky riddle. Mark uses the wand to create a staircase leading down to a secret room where the Princesses were held captive. Before Mark could rescue, Tank's pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks everyone. Simba was ordered to stand alongside with Mark. Mark managed to defeat Scales by removing his powercore with a help from Tinker Bell's flying dust. The Princesses are saved and are brought back to the village. Back in the village, the gang learned that one of Tank's henchmen used a bomb to freeze time and kidnap Cinderella. Mark learns that it was from Tomorrowland and he figured that he'll find the Disney cyborgs while they're there. Before boarding a sky tram, Simba and the gang stopped by the clothing shop for a wardrobe change. After that, they headed to Tomorrowland and discover that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone, to which Jimmy is part-owner of. In the shop, Mark discovers that the scientist Darwin was best friends with Tank until a heated argument ended their friendship. Just as the gang was about to leave, Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ attempts to kill Mark and the gang by blasting them with his laser gun. Simba is shot in the arm with the laser gun and DJ nearly finishes the job with him until Blaster and Juarez come into the shop and rescue the gang. Mark has Vidia use her fast-flying abilities to place DJ under an enchanted sleeping. Once DJ was defeated, the gang headed over to Darwin's observatory to find the scientist, himself. However, the gang encounters another danger, his corrupted assistant, Cujo, with acidic slime cannons. Simba helped out by throwing the brain to Mark after he discarded the rotten one. Cujo was reformed and freed from Tank's control. Curious about Tank's motives, Mark and the gang goes to a secret library and learns that he wants to destroy the magic crystals (that are placed inside Mickey Mouse and Friends), which will turn all of the Disney characters into mortals and will eventually die. Mark finally realized that Mickey and Friends are the ones who can help the gang defeat Tank. Before the gang could return back to the village, another earthquake is caused and Mark falls through the crumbling floor to his apparent demise. Feeling defeated, the gang returned back to the village and informs Jalen and Jordan about Mark's assumed death. Determined, Lucky activates a security camera and microphone for the characters to watch and to give Mark, a few words of encouragement. Those words help Mark defeat Tank and liberate the kingdom of the deadly curse. Mark is safely brought back to the kingdom by two unidentified flying animals. One of the missing animals are revealed to be Mufasa. Crying with joy, Simba happily embraces his father and tells him, how he's relived that he's finally home. Simba, along with the other Disney characters carry Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years after the adventure, Simba and Mufasa are seen rebuilding the abandoned village and later attends the wedding of Annabelle and Mark. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking place after the events of the film, Simba and his family have moved into the castle and has begun to help Mark with ruling the Disney Kingdom. His first objective was helping Mark solve the magic crisis and save the king when it was in danger of losing its magic. Disney Adventures Simba will return in the upcoming cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Jungle animals Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:African characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Based-off characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Chefs Category:Nobility